parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Framed Merida?
Cast Roger Rabbit - Merida (Brave) Eddie Valiant - Claire Dearing (Jurassic World) Jessica Rabbit - Radar (Minecraft: Story Mode) Judge Doom - Captain Phasma (Star Wars) Toon Judge Doom - Penny Peterson Dolores - Owen Grady (Jurassic World) Baby Herman - Rosie (A Troll to Central Park) Mrs. Herman - Mr. Bean (Mr. Bean) Marvin Acme - Mantis (The Guardians of The Galaxy) R.K. Maroon - Qi'ra (Solo: A Star Wars Story) Benny the Cab - Lluna (Minecraft: Story Mode) Smartass Weasel - Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin (Minecraft: Story Mode) Greasy Weasel - Scarlett Overkill (Minions) Stupid Weasel - Maya (Minecraft Story Mode) Wheezy Weasel - Rapunzel (Shrek) Psycho Weasel - Captain Chantel Dubois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) Bongo the Gorilla - Lola (Shark Tale) Lt. Santino - Gamora (The Guardians of The Galaxy) Lena Hyena - Balthazar Bratt (Despiceble Me) Teddy Valiant - Tina Carlyle (The Mask) Mickey Mouse - Female Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode) Bugs Bunny - Elsa (Frozen) Donald Duck - Alex (Minecraft) Daffy Duck - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) Dumbo - Meena (Sing) Yosemite Sam - Limestone Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Tweety - Stella (Angry Birds) Goofy - Petra (Minecraft: Story Mode) Droopy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) Betty Boop - Nurm (Minecraft: Story Mode) Minnie Mouse - Lukas (Minecraft: Story Mode) Pinocchio - Penny (The Rescuers) Big Bad Wolf - Shenzi (The Lion King) Porky Pig - Anna (Frozen) Sylvester - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me) Woody Woodpecker - Nell (Minecarft: Stroy Mode) Tinker Bell - Mel (Despicable Me) Angelo - Zara Young (Jurassic World) The Bullets - Classic Chica, Toy Chica, Mangle, JJ, Withered Chica and Funtime Foxy (FNAF World) Director - Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo (Star Wars: The Last Jedi) Roger Rabbit Inflated - Merida Inflated (Deviantart) Roger Rabbit Cheeks Inflated - ??? Scenes * Who Framed Merida? Part 1 - "Somethin's Cookin" * Who Framed Merida? Part 2 - Hollywood 1947 * Who Framed Merida? Part 3 - Public Transportation System * Who Framed Merida? Part 4 - Ink and Paint Club * Who Framed Merida? Part 5 - Patty Cake * Who Framed Merida? Part 6 - Scene of the Crime * Who Framed Merida? Part 7 - Claire Finds Merida * Who Framed Merida? Part 8 - Toon Patrol * Who Framed Merida? Part 9 - Back at the Ink and Paint Club * Who Framed Merida? Part 10 - Radar's Plea * Who Framed Merida? Part 11 - The Merry-Go-Round * Who Framed Merida? Part 12 - Shave and a Haircut * Who Framed Merida? Part 13 - "Drink The Drink!" * Who Framed Merida? Part 14 - Lluna the Llama * Who Framed Merida? Part 15 - The Connection * Who Framed Merida? Part 16 - Qi'ra Gets Shooted * Who Framed Merida? Part 17 - Toontown/"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" * Who Framed Merida? Part 18 - Claire Finds Balthazar Bratt * Who Framed Merida? Part 19 - Captain Phasma Makes Lluna's Crash * Who Framed Merida? Part 20 - Captain Phasma's Plan * Who Framed Merida? Part 21 - Claire sings The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down * Who Framed Merida? Part 22 - Claire and Captain Phasma Fight * Who Framed Merida? Part 23 - Claire's Toon Enemy * Who Framed Merida? Part 24 - Mantis's Will/"Smile Darn Ya Smile (Reprise)" * Who Framed Merida? Part 25 - End Credits Gallery Merida As Torrun.jpeg|Merida as Roger Rabbit Jurassic World Claire Dearing.jpg|Claire Dearing as Eddie Valiant Radar Normal Outfit AaB.png|Radar as Jessica Rabbit Phasma.jpg|Captain Phasma as Judge Doom Penny Peterson.png|Penny Peterson as Judge Doom (Toon) Jurassic World Owen Grady.jpg|Owen Grady as Dolores Rosie-0.jpg|Rosie as Baby Herman Mr beans holiday ver2.jpg|Mr. Bean as Mrs. Herman GOTG2_-_Mantis.png|Mantis as Marvin Acme Solo_Character_Render_02.png|Qi'ra as R.K. Maroon Lluna Scarf AaB.png|Lluna as Benny the Cab HwtzcFR-1-.png|The White Pumpkin as Smartass Weasel Scarlet Overkill.jpg|Scarlett Overkill as Greasy Weasel OU Maya.png|Maya as Stupid Weasel Rapunzel-0.png|Rapunzel as Wheezy Weasel Captain Chantel DuBois.jpg|Captain Chantel Dubois as Psycho Weasel Lola.png|Lola as Bongo the Gorilla GOTG2 - Gamora.png|Gamora as Lt. Santino Balthazar bratt despicable me 3.png|Balthazar Bratt as Lena Hyena Tina Carlyle.jpeg.jpg|Tina Carlyle as Teddy Valiant Jesse female.jpg|Jesse (Female) as Mickey Mouse Elsa frozen 2.jpg|Elsa as Bugs Bunny 266px-Alex.png|Alex as Donald Duck Mavis Dracula.jpg|Mavis as Daffy Duck Meena sing movie 2.jpg|Meena as Dumbo Stella Angry Birds.jpg|Stella as Tweety AaB Petra back in her regular clothes.png|Petra as Goofy Sandy spongebob squarepants.png|Sandy Cheeks as Droopy ByeNurm2.jpg|Nurm as Betty Boop ABaaHP Lukas Deciding.png|Lukas as Minnie Mouse Penny_(The_Rescuers).png|Penny as Pinocchio Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as Big Bad Wolf Anna WallpaperHD.jpg|Anna as Porky Pig Lucy wilde despicable me 3.png|Lucy Wilde as Sylvester Nell_AaB.png|Nell as Woody Woodpecker Mel Minion 01.png|Mel as Tinker Bell Jurassic World Zara Young.png|Zara Young as Angelo Adventure chica full body request by joltgametravel-d9e4c01.png|Classic Chica, Toy_Chica.png|Toy Chica, Adventure_mangle_mangled_full_body_by_joltgametravel-d9aoi3p.png|Mangle, Adventure_jj_full_body_by_joltgametravel-d99msxh.png|JJ, Her_chic.gif|Withered Chica Toy_fox.gif|and Funtime Foxy as The Bullets Amilyn-Holdo.png|Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo as Director Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movies Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Female Style